Dark Trust
by silverfox45
Summary: When sercets are spilled, things don't end properly. Sasuke and Naruto are partnered up for a dangerous mission, but there is tension between them. Can the tension be overcomed for the mission to be sucessful or will it ruin them? full sum. inside
1. Chapter 1

**Silverfox**: I'm back with another new story. I was hit by another plot bunny. Have no fear, for the people reading Love Lost, Love Gained, another chapter should be coming up soon. It will not be defeated. Also like all my other stories, please **NO FLAMES.**

**Sasuke**: You're too dramatic.

**Silverfox**: Sasuke, you came! (glomps Sasuke)

**Sasuke**: Let me go (tries to pry himself away from Silverfox)

**Silverfox**: Never

**Sasuke**: Let me go now. I have to be somewhere.

**Silverfox**: (shakes her head) No you don't. You are staying here with me, until further notice.

**Sasuke**: LET GO!!

**Silverfox**: (smiles, while tightening her grip on Sasuke) I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. And now here is the summary.

**Summary**: Everyone has a secret that they harbour. When Naruto keeps pestering Sasuke, the secret is thrown out into the open. Now Naruto has to deal with the consequences of his actions. He has to confront his fears and mend the damage done in their friendship, before it can become something more. Throw in a dangerous mission with Sasuke as his partner and things can easily go from bad to worst. Than who can really be trusted is question. NaruSasu/SasuNaru

**Silverfox**: Enjoy (drags a protesting Sasuke out of the room)

**Chapter 1**

It was, like any other day, in Kohona village. All active shinobi were taking a nice break in the village, enjoying their time off. There hasn't been any missions coming into the village, it has been a little too quiet. Anyways in the training grounds of the village, two shinobi were battling it out with each other. They were in a friendly sparring match, since it was a way they could test how much the other one had grown in strength and it was a way for them to keep their skills in tip top shape.

The fighting continued, until both boys were worn out and tired. They slumped down on the ground breathing heavily, from their intense sparring match. Naruto turned over to face Sasuke, "I almost beat you this time teme."

"But I'm still better dobe," replied Sasuke.

"Don't call me that teme," replied Naruto.

Sasuke just shrugged, "Hn."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke again, "You're hiding something aren't you teme?"

Sasuke tensed, he hoped that Naruto won't notice, "What do you mean dobe? I'm not hiding anything. What gave you that idea?"

Naruto shrugged, "You just seem more distance than usual lately. Besides you can tell me anything. We've been through so much already teme and we're like best friends."

Sasuke turned his head to the side, breaking eye contact with Naruto, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"You're a lair Sasuke. You're hiding something and I want to know what it is. So I can help you get through it," replied Naruto.

Sasuke whipped around to face Naruto, "I don't need your help. I'm fine and I'm not hiding anything."

"Lair. Tell me," demanded Naruto.

"No, you can't handle it," shouted Sasuke.

"What's that suppose to mean teme?" shouted Naruto back.

"You know exactly what I mean dobe. You don't need to know. I'm fine," argued Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know anything teme. I don't know what the heck you're talking about?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Hn."

That got Naruto very pissed off, "Don't you dare to that to me teme. Tell me what's wrong now."

Sasuke shook his head, "No."

Naruto glared at him, "Yes."

Sasuke and Naruto continued to bicker and Sasuke wasn't letting up one bit. This pissed off Naruto to no end.

A couple of more minutes went by and the bickering continued. Good thing no one was in the training area, expect the two boys.

"Tell me teme," demanded Naruto.

"For the hundredth time, NO. It's none of your business dobe," replied Sasuke.

Naruto pulled out the puppy dog look, "Pretty please."

When Sasuke saw that look, he felt his resolve slip, "Damnit Naruto."

Naruto kept the puppy look on his face, but in his mind, he was cheering because he could tell the Sasuke was slipping. Sasuke couldn't resist the look from the dobe he adored and treasured, "Alright, alright. I'm gay and I'm in love with you."

Naruto quickly stood up and took step back, thoroughly shocked. He looked at Sasuke not saying anything. Sasuke stood up and faced Naruto. Naruto looked back, "You're fucking fag and in love with me. That's sick and wrong."

Sasuke felt like he was just slapped, he knew that he shouldn't have spilled his secret to the blonde, but he couldn't resist the puppy dog look from his secret crush. Naruto looked at Sasuke slightly disgusted at him. Sasuke bolted after that, he couldn't handle the pain. He left the training grounds and Naruto behind, forgetting to pick up the rest of his gear. As Sasuke ran, he felt tears rolling down his face, but he didn't care. He knew he couldn't handle rejection. Sasuke arrived home, landing hard on his bed. He cried himself to sleep.

Naruto was left behind in the training grounds. He didn't bothering going after Sasuke, so he packed up his gear and left the training grounds heading home.

_**"You did it now Kit," **_brought up Kyuubi.

_"What is that suppose to mean?"_

_**"You brutally rejected your friend because of the secret he had."**_

_"I don't care really."_

_**"This is your fault you know."**_

_"How is it my fault?"_

_**"You kept pestering him to spill his secret to you. Now he has, you want nothing to do with him."**_

_"Like I really care.__ I don't really want to friends with a fag like him."_

_**"Now that is harsh. You will learn soon enough from your mistakes**__**. You will end up accepting him."**_

_"Will not. And when did you start caring for other people besides yourself?"_

_**"That is none of your business kit. But you should apologize to him."**_

_"Never.__ Why should I?"_

_**"You know very well why. Because of his sexuality, you refuse to accept him for who he is. In the process, you've lost your best friend because you're judgemental."**_

_"I don't need a fucking lecture from you."_

_**"Well you got one anyways. Have fun getting through this mess yourself, because you don't want my help in making things right."**_

_"I don't need your help."_

_**"We'll see soon enough," **_with that said Kyuubi stopped talking, leaving Naruto alone to his thoughts.

Naruto didn't care. He arrived home and hit the haystack falling straight to sleep.

Morning soon passed by and Sasuke was awaken to the sound of banging at his front door. He sleepily got up and headed downstairs. Sasuke knew that he looked like a mess, but he really didn't care. He answered the door, when he got down, "Yes."

At the front door there was an anbu, wearing the traditionally mask, "The hokage has requested you to meet her, in a couple of hours."

Sasuke nodded, "I'll be there."

The anbu nodded, before vanishing. Sasuke closed the door behind him, wondering why the anbu knocked on the front door instead of just popping in, like they usually do. Sasuke just shrugged, heading back upstairs. He needed to be presentable before meeting with the hokage, probably for another mission she has for him. Sasuke got the shower ready and got rid of his dirty clothes, stepping into the shower. A little bit later, Sasuke was done. He towelled himself dry and changed into clean clothes. He had a quick breakfast, before heading out. Sasuke did the hand signs for a teleportation jutsu. He didn't want to meet up with Naruto anytime soon, not after what had happened last night. Sasuke had confessed spilling his deepest secret and all he got in return was rejection and a whole lot of hurt.

Sasuke arrived at the hokage's office, knocking on the door. He got the go ahead and entered the office, "You wanted to see me, lady Tsunade."

"Yes I did Uchiha. I have a new mission for you," answered Tsunade.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke, glad to be able to get out of Kohona for a little while.

"It's an A-rank mission and here are the papers with all the information on it. You'll be going to the country of lightning and it's a six month mission. Think you can handle it Uchiha?" asked Tsunade.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes I can. I'll accept the mission."

"Good, good. You leave first thing in the morning," replied Tsunade.

Sasuke nodded, he headed towards the front door and was about to leave, when Tsunade said one more thing, "Ah Uchiha your partner will meet up with you tomorrow morning. Hope it's not a problem."

Sasuke clenched his fists, "Not a problem at all."

"Good, good. You're dismissed," replied Tsunade.

Sasuke walked out of the office and decided to head to the training grounds. Besides he had to pick up the gear he left behind there.

Naruto had gotten the same treatment as Sasuke. He went to the hokage's office an hour after Sasuke left. When he arrived, Tsunade told Naruto that he had an A-rank mission and would meet up tomorrow morning with his partner. He gladly accepted, because he loved it when he was given a mission. Naruto left the hokage's office happy and excited. He decided to train a little bit before leaving to get ready for tomorrow morning. Naruto grabbed his gear and arrived at one of the training grounds, there he trained hard, wanting to get his mind off of what happened last night.

Once Sasuke gathered his gear, he trained for a couple of hours in the Uchiha training grounds. Once he worn himself down enough, he went inside to make something to eat. After Sasuke finished eating he headed upstairs and began packing for the mission that was going to take place tomorrow morning. When he finished packing, he noticed that the sun was down. He showered and crawled into bed. As Sasuke hit the bed, his thoughts wandered back to last night and the rejection he received. He began to cry again; no matter what he did he could never get Naruto out of his head for too long. Once again Sasuke cried himself to sleep. After Naruto finished off his training, he went to his favourite restaurant and order miso pork ramen. He slurped the noodles down really fast. Once he was done, he headed home. When Naruto got home, he packed his gear for tomorrow's mission. When Naruto finished packing, he noticed that it was pretty late. So he showered and headed to bed after his shower. Once his head hit the bed he drifted off into a ramen-filled dream.

Night passed and morning came. The early sun filled Sasuke's room, waking him up from his restless sleep. He showered and changed into his anbu gear, after he was dry. His wolf mask wasn't on yet, but it was on the top of his head. Sasuke had a quick breakfast, before heading out. His grabbed his backpack before leaving his place. Sasuke slipped on his mask and jumped from building to building, until he arrived at the village gates, where there was no sign of his partner. So he leaned against the gates, waiting for his partner. Sure enough, not to long after a fast moving person was heading in his direction. The figure jumped down and landed in front of Sasuke. Sasuke saw that his partner was another anbu and was wearing a fox mask.

"Let's go," replied Sasuke in a monotone voice.

The other figure nodded, "I'm ready for this. Let's go."

Sasuke nodded, but he recognized the voice of his partner and he literally cursed. It was someone who he didn't want to see for awhile, not after what happened. The other figure was none other than Naruto, "Just great."

"What's your problem?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing. Just you're not someone who I want for a partner at the moment," answered Sasuke.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked or more like demanded Naruto.

"Just forget it. Come on dobe. We have a mission," answered Sasuke.

Naruto now recognized who his partner is, "Damn. I'm stuck with you teme. That is just fucking great. You're someone I don't want to see."

"Well too bad. We have a mission, unless you don't want to do it. I can always go solo," replied Sasuke.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, through his mask, "Let's get this stupid mission done and over with. Then I have to never talk you again."

Sasuke once again felt like he was just slapped. He kept his emotions in check before answering, "Let's just get this over with."

Naruto didn't say anything. They left Kohona village behind them and they were now on their way to the country of lightening.

The mission is that they have to retrieve a scroll that was stolen from Kohona village. The scroll was supposed to be in the Cloud village. They were to retrieve the scroll and bring it back to Kohona village. It was A-rank because the people who stole it were S-rank criminals and are very dangerous. There was also a rumour that the Akastuki were involved with the theft, since the scroll held ancient secrets that could help the Akastuki in their plans. It was six months because they had to track the scroll down because it never stayed in one place for very long. Anyways, both boys were now on their way and they weren't happy. Once was pissed off, while the other was indifferent, hiding their emotions behind an emotionless mask.

TBC

**Naruto**: Where is everyone? I was suppose to meet Sasuke here.

**Kakashi**: Silverfox dragged him out of the room.

**Naruto**: Why?

**Kakashi**: (shrugs) I have no idea.

**Naruto**: Ok, so why are you here?

**Kakashi**: Someone had to say the closing remarks. Besides I like hanging out here.

**Naruto**: What about Iruka?

**Kakashi**: Damnit. I forgot about our date.

**Naruto**: You're so in for it now Kakashi. By the devil, look who is here now.

**Iruka**: KAKASHI, HOW DARE YOU FORGET ABOUT OUR DATE!

**Kakashi**: Got to run. Later Naruto. (bolts out of the room with Iruka chasing after him.)

**Naruto**: Now when are Sasuke and Silverfox coming back? Oh well I guess I can wait for them. Please R&R (grabs a book and begins to read it)


	2. Chapter 2

**Silverfox**: Greetings everyone. Sorry for the delay, just being busy with school stuff. Oh and I want at least five to ten reviews before I post Chapter 3 up.

**Naruto**: You're back, (glomps Silverfox)

**Silverfox**: Get off of me Naruto.

**Naruto**: No. I missed you too much.

**Silverfox**: Off, before I kill you (sends a glare at him)

**Naruto**: (jumps back) Eep. Sorry Silverfox. By the way where is Sasuke?

**Silverfox**: Do you really want to know? (looks at him evilly)

**Naruto**: Yes, tell. (bops head up and down vigorously)

**Silverfox**: If that is what you want, (grabs Naruto and drags him out of the room)

**Naruto**: Where are we going and who is going to stand in for you?

**Silverfox**: My little secret and Kyuubi is standing in for me.

**Kyuubi**: It will be my honour.

**Silverfox**: Good. I shall leave everything to you, (drags Naruto out of the room, who kept asking questions and wasn't shutting up). And **NO FLAMES **please. By the way I have some voting you can do. Who exactly do you want to find Sasuke? Tell me in your reviews.

Naruto, who gets over his mean streak

The Akastuki

Some random enemy ninja

**Kyuubi**: Thank you. Silverfox does not own Naruto or any of the characters. So enjoy chapter 2. Well I try to takeover this story. Mwhahahaaha.

**Chapter 2**

Tension rang between the two boys; since each had different thoughts than their partner. There was no talking between them, just silence and it was keeping Sasuke a little bit on edge. It was never this silent between them before and it was a little bit unnerving. Sasuke took a deep breath and slowly let it go. He won't let this get to him. Naruto on the other hand, didn't notice or if he did, he didn't really care. He was only focused on one thing, which was the mission and finishing it as quickly as possible. Than after that he wouldn't have to deal with Sasuke anymore. Sasuke didn't say anything, or couldn't say anything. Since Naruto refused to listen to him, let alone try to talk to him. It was all to frustrating at times. They tracked down the path away from the village. They had to make it to Cloud Village, since that was where the scroll was suppose to be last spotted. But there were rumours, saying that the scroll had left Cloud Village and was now moving on the eastern bound. That was where the two were heading now, towards the land of Waves and the Village Hidden in the Mist.

A little while later, they had to stop to rest. They had been travelling non-stop for hours and it was time for a break. They stopped in a secluded area, pulling out their packs and taking a seat. 

Naruto positioned himself as far away as he could from Sasuke. Sasuke just sighed and stayed where he was, "Are you going to even talk to me Naruto?"

Naruto refused to answer Sasuke, not even looking his way. Sasuke just sighed and got up, "I'm going to check out the surrounding area. To make sure we aren't followed or ambushed anytime soon."

Naruto didn't even look up at Sasuke, who leaped away from their resting spot. He left Naruto and scouted the area, for any possible danger. Naruto looked up, from staring at the ground, noticing that Sasuke was gone.

"_**Kit, you have got to smarten up," **_replied Kyuubi.

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_**I mean, if this mission is to be a success. Then you have to get along with your partner to succeed."**_

"_It doesn't matter. It's not like we're going to get attacked. When we don't even have the stupid scroll."_

"_**You'll be surprised. When word gets out that a team has been sent out to retrieve the scroll. They enemy will stop you at all costs."**_

"_Like that would happen."_

"_**You will regret saying that. You have to watch your partner's back, just like he would watch your back. So both of you can come home alive and safe."**_

"_I don't care. I want this stupid mission done and over with. So I don't have to deal with that fag any longer."_

"_**Kit, you have to see the fault of your ways."**_

"_Shut up Kyuubi. I don't need a stupid lecture from you."_

"_**Fine, Kit. Whatever," **_replied Kyuubi as he stopped talking.

Naruto was glad for the silence, which rang throughout the area.

Sasuke came back, not to long after. He didn't see anything or sense anything out of place. He returned to the quiet camp, noticing that Naruto was still up.

"Nothing is out of place. We're safe for the time being," replied Sasuke.

Naruto just glared at him, not answering him. Sasuke just sighed and placed himself far away from Naruto. Soon enough they moved out of the area, once they fully rested. They continued on their way to the Village Hidden in the Mist. Every so often they would take breaks and spend the night, as they headed towards the land of Waves. The days went by and there still wasn't much conversation between the two boys. Sasuke was getting utterly frustrated and slowly sinking into depression, becoming more withdrawn than ever before. Naruto didn't notice, or if he did, he refused to acknowledge it. Not much happened, during their trip to the village. Everything was too quiet and not a single enemy came within their premises or attacked them.

Soon enough, they finally arrived at the Village Hidden in the Mist. Everyone was on the streets bustling and doing things their everyday things. Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Where do we start looking?"

Naruto shrugged, "Don't care. Anywhere."

Sasuke nodded, but didn't say anything else. They separated and started to explore the village, seeking any information on the whereabouts of the scroll. They were suppose to retrieve and bring back to Kohona, to complete their mission. They met up again a little while later in a decent and slightly secluded spot.

"Find anything?" asked Naruto, in a cold voice.

Sasuke shuddered a little bit, "Yeah I did. You?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I did."

"Care to tell?" asked Sasuke.

"A group of ninjas passed through here a couple of hours ago. They were on their way to the Village Hidden in the Sand, in the country of the Wind," explained Naruto coldly.

Sasuke nodded, "I got the same thing. If we leave right now, we could catch them before they can get more ahead of us, than they already are."

Naruto nodded, "Ok. Let's go."

Both ninjas left the Village Hidden in the Mist, perusing the enemy, in order for them to retrieve the scroll.

They travelled through the well worn path, but they both kept alert, in case someone did decide to attack them. The tension between the two partners, was so thick, someone could cut it with a knife. There was also silence between them and it was really unnerving to Sasuke. Numerous times, he tried to talk to Naruto, but he never got an answer. Pretty soon, it was getting too much for him and he turned to Naruto, stopping. Naruto stopped too, glaring at Sasuke, "Why the hell did you stop? Give me a damn good reason why you did."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Because I can't stand this hostility anymore Naruto. Why the hell are you so against me being gay and loving you. So in other words, what the hell is your problem?"

"None of your business, Uchiha. My reasons are my own," retorted Naruto coldly.

"No they aren't Naruto. We're partners on a dangerous mission. We're supposed to be watching each other's back. So we both come home alive. And right now, I get the feeling that you will leave me to die somewhere," replied Sasuke, shakily afraid of the answer.

Naruto smirked, "If it gets you off my back, than yeah. I can't stand you at all Uchiha. But I can finish this mission alone and solo. I don't need you to hold me back."

Sasuke took a step back, stunned, "You would leave me to die. But we're like best friends. Well I thought we were. You wanted to know what I was hiding and I told you. And now you're giving me the cold shoulder. I told you, that you couldn't handle it and I was right. But to leave me to die, because of your stupid hatred, that's low, real low."

Naruto just glared, "Well life isn't fair is it. I'll just tell everyone that there was nothing I could do to save you. Besides we were never friends. What if I said, the only reason why I said that was because I felt pity for you. You're such a cold hearted bastard and you let no one in. That's why you'll never have true friends."

Sasuke stumbled back as his eyes showed immense hurt in them, "Than I guess, this is it. Do the stupid mission by yourself. I can't handle it anymore. All you've given me is silence and then you treat me like I'm nothing. I don't even know what the hell I did to get you to hate me so much. But I can't handle it, not anymore."

With that said, Sasuke vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Naruto alone, to ponder over his own thoughts.

Naruto was to say a little bit stunned. He never expected Sasuke to get up and leave like that. But he quickly got over it and decided that he didn't care what Sasuke thought or said. All he cared about was finishing the mission. Naruto knew that the enemies weren't that far ahead. He stopped to rest, not to long after the whole ordeal and argument. That was when Kyuubi made his entrance again.

"_**I can't believe you said that. He's your teammate for crying out loud. It's a fucking A-rank mission and you're suppose to watch each other's back. And do you know what you did?"**_

"_Shut it Kyuubi. I don't want to hear it from you."_

"_**Well too bad. You're going to hear it, whether you like it or not. You fucking drove your partner away with cruel words. Do you even know how hurt he was, do you?"**_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_**I take that as a no. You drove your partner to his death. He is so upset; he won't know when someone sneaks up on him. It will lead to his death. And then his death will be on your conscious and let's see how you handle that."**_

"_Just shut up Kyuubi."_

"_**No. Not until you see the errors of your ways. He'll die and his death will haunt you for the rest of your life. You just threw away your best friend, who stood by you, because of your petty hatred. I don't even know why, you hate him so much. Is it just because he's gay?"**_

"_I can't stand people who are gay. And everything I said was true. I only hung out with him, because I pitied him. He means nothing to me."_

"_**Well if that is true. Then why the hell were you so stunned that he up and left you? Huh, because I sure the hell don't."**_

"_None of you business. Now leave my personal life alone."_

"_**Oh, is that so. You are a pathetic and sad excuse of a human being. You don't care about anything, but yourself. So your partner is going to be killed and you'll feel very guilty about it. Then you'll always wonder what could've happened or how you could've helped when he needed you. After that it would be time to face the consequences of your actions and you will not like them. Then you'll try to make up and your friend, if he even survives will not trust you ever again. Is that what you want?"**_

"_Damn right it is. I don't want him, near me ever again. I'm sick of everything with and about him. I don't need him, not at all."_

"_**You don't sound assured. But if you're going to keep this up, just know that you will feel extremely guilty, when he dies. Because you weren't there to help him. You'll end up regretting everything. So learn now or else."**_

"_You're not my fucking father or mother. So don't tell me what the hell to do or decide on how I act."_

"_**No you're right. I'm not like you father or your mother. They were better people, than you will ever be. Better fix your mistakes, before it's too late to fix anything."**_

Before Naruto could replay, Kyuubi's slipped from Naruto's mind. He refused to talk to Naruto anymore, not after everything. Everything Kyuubi said wasn't getting through Naruto's big head. He could care less about him anymore, not after this. Naruto was left to wander in his thoughts, his dark thoughts.

Sasuke appeared in a desolate area. He slumped down in front of one of the trees. His shoulders shaking as he suppressed sobs. All the cruel words that Naruto threw at him swirled around in his head. Nothing hurt, as much as those cruel words. In isolation he broke down, not aware of anything around him. Sasuke didn't hear the approaching footsteps, until a shadow loamed over him. Sasuke snapped his head up and spotted someone smirking at him. He cursed, since he should've sensed the enemy. He quickly stood up, but the enemy attacked swiftly. Sasuke cursed again as he dodged the incoming attack. But he didn't get really lucky, since the weapon still grazed him. He started to bleed from the wound.

"What the hell do you want?" questioned Sasuke as he attacked with his own weapon.

The enemy smirked, his kunai clashing with Sasuke's before he countered, "To destroy you of course. We can't let people like you, get the scroll back."

"Wait a minute. You're the one of the ones who stole the scroll in the first place," brought up Sasuke as he ducked, after everything clicked in.

"You're right. You're pretty smart," replied the enemy as he attacked again.

Sasuke growled as he blocked the attack. He jumped out of the way and slashed from behind. But the enemy was prepared meaning that he quickly turned around, blocking the attack again. Then he struck with his other hand, striking Sasuke's side. Sasuke gasped as he jumped back, his right hand on his side, which was bleeding. The enemy laughed, "You've gotten to do better than that. Oh well, your death will be long and painful."

Both of his weapons were coated in Sasuke's blood, since they both struck him. They even glinted in the sunlight. Sasuke growled and quickly did the hand signs, summoning a powerful jutsu. The jutsu came towards the enemy nin, but he just laughed and avoided it with ease. He disappeared in a poof of smoke, only to reappear behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and slashed at the enemy, getting in a good hit. The enemy stumbled back a little bit, cursing at Sasuke. He attacked Sasuke, very pissed off at him. Sasuke recovered fast, attacking. They seemly danced for awhile, before the enemy jumped back. He smirked at Sasuke, both panting. "Well games are over. Now I'll be taking my leave," replied the enemy.

Sasuke panted, "It's not over yet."

"But it is. My weapons were coated in a special poison and with our little workout, its spread through your body. Your last moments will be utterly painful. Later," replied the enemy, before he vanished. There was silence in the area, since the only one in the area was Sasuke and he was alone.

A couple of minutes later, hot sheering pain, raced through Sasuke's body. He gasped and dropped down to the ground. He held back a scream of agony, as the poison burned through his body. Sasuke knew he was going to die alone and no one would give a damn about him in the world, especially Naruto. Besides he knew that Naruto wanted him dead anyways. Looks like Naruto would be getting his wish. Sasuke collapsed on the ground, feeling his vision blurring; as black spots began to fade in and out. He groaned as he was suddenly racked with an intense wave of pain, which left him breathless. He felt his blood dripping to the ground, since his wounds hadn't healed yet. He laid down on the ground, looking up at the sky, "What a way for everything to end. Looks like you will be getting your wish Naruto."

Another spasm of pain ripped through Sasuke, making him feel like his body was entirely on fire. The pain ripped through him as it burned from the inside out. Sasuke gasped before his vision began to fade. In a matter of minutes he was out cold and unresponsive to the world. But even in the world of unconsciousness, pain would not escape him. He felt everything and there was no escape from it at all.

Kyuubi stirred again, sensing that something was wrong. Call it intuition and he didn't like what he was getting. He once again barged into Naruto's mind, trying to get Naruto to figure things out. But Naruto choose to ignore Kyuubi and he growled. Kyuubi had to retreat, so he could figure out a way to somehow get through to Naruto. Everything Kyuubi thought of, was shot down and didn't work. That didn't help the fox, who was getting extremely annoyed with his bloody host. Kyuubi figured out that he had to do something drastic to get Naruto to at least listen to him. But nothing seemed to work, so Kyuubi had to concede defeat. But at first he would try one last thing.

"_**Naruto you have to listen to me or else."**_

"_I'm not talking to you. All you've doing is lecturing me on Sasuke."_

"_**It's because you need to know. But you're partner is pretty much dead, if you don't help him."**_

"_That bastard is a good as dead. I don't need him at all."_

"_**Kit, when are you going to get over this hatred of yours of him? Can't you just get along for the remainder of the mission?"**_

"_Never. Sorry Kyuubi. I'm not helping that bastard."_

"_**Fine. Whatever. But I really think you should help him. If not than explain his death to the Hokage, when you get back."**_

Kyuubi vanished from Naruto's mind, defeated. He went to his corner and just sat in there, knowing that he tried everything possible to get Naruto listen to reason.

The End

Kidding , TBC

**Silverfox**: There you have it, chapter two is done and over with. A lot more chapters to come yet. Poor Sasuke, is he going to be saved or is he going to die while Naruto remains his jerky self. You'll find out in chapter 3.

**Kyuubi**: My plans have been foiled.

**Silverfox**: (grins while standing on top of Kyuubi, who was tied up) That's right Kyuubi. I will be the one to take over the world and you my little friend will go to prison.

**Kyuubi**: No never. I refuse to go to prison.

**Silverfox**: Than don't try to take over my story. Is that understood?

**Kyuubi**: (nods) I promise.

**Silverfox**: Good. Anyways my lovely readers, please R&R and stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
